


Casual Affair

by stxpsign



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxpsign/pseuds/stxpsign
Summary: Coming back from a mission, a certain someone that Wyatt thought was of the past shows up, and assumptions come about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and short. But I was surprised no one took the chance to do this with that prompt so I had to. And also this is late as it was for the week #3 prompt, which was:  
> "Someone from Wyatt’s past shows up and thinks Wyatt and Lucy are together."

It was a confusing mission to say the least. What Emma and Rittenhouse had wanted to change with the Marias Massacre, it had seemed very Rittenhouse already, no one could quite put their finger on. But not even just that, as this wasn't the first time they went back to something that already seemed to be Rittenhouse infested. Hell, they had to see Richard Henry Pratt and just let him build his Carlisle Indian School already. It wasn't uncommon for them to no longer be able to pinpoint the exact reason for their missions anymore.

It was how fast they left. And it was the look of horror on Emma's face when they spotted her looking at the body. Of course, Lucy hadn't liked that they killed Major Baker, he was supposed to lead his men into a peaceful camp of Blackfeet due to his drunkenness, and cause the massacre that sparked President Grant's Peace Policy, which Lucy, of course, had to make a remark on it not being a very peaceful Peace Policy, but he did notice them come in and was holding his gun as the door to the lifeboat opened. It had to happen. Wyatt had to.

But, as they were looking for Emma and her team, they didn't notice Emma find the body until she was running away from it pale as if she'd seen a ghost. Then, not five minutes later, they got the notification that the Mothership was back in present day. It was alarming, and that was what no one knew what it meant.

* * *

 

Lucy promised to research out what she knew the Marias Massacre's after effects were and see if they still happened, which she prayed for the sake of the country that they would, after a nap, while Jiya promised to take good care of Rufus and Wyatt went home for a nap of his own. Lucy and him were getting closer at this point, and everyone could tell it, so it sparked a smile and avoidance of vision from Rufus that Lucy and Wyatt both said they would be going home and taking a nap, but it wasn't something either were going to act upon.

* * *

 

Wyatt had been working on taking down the Jessica stuff, but these trips didn't give him the chance to get it all out just yet. However, when he walked in the door what he did notice startled him. A picture of the two of them, like the pocket sized one he used to carry folded up in his wallet, on a key table by the door. He was pretty sure he hadn't had a picture of her there, or a table. Deciding one small thing like that wasn't that big of a deal, he proceeded up to his bedroom.

It was there he saw her, the long, fair amber hair, much longer than the shoulder-length he had last remembered her having, against her pale skin. She was back. How was she back? He spent so long trying – trying to find the exact action that could bring her back, and now she was just … back.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be back so soon," She said in her thick Texas accent that Wyatt had long forgotten, and he could feel himself wanting to cry as he just went over to the bed and practically forced herself up to hug and kiss her.

Pulling back, he knew his words were coming out fast, he was frantically saying them, and knew Jessica used to complain how in these times she could only hear every other word, but he couldn't stop it, "Let's go out for drinks. You haven't met my co-workers here yet, right?" She confusingly nodded, which let him continue, "I'll invite them, it's just a casual bar but get ready as I call them."

* * *

 

Rufus agreed, on the rule that Jiya could come too, and said he was happy for Wyatt, though his voice seemed what Wyatt could only describe as reluctant. That he wasn't sure if he was really happy for him, and that seemed to be the case with Lucy too, as he could hear her voice crack as she said, "J-Jess-Jessica's back?" But insisted she was happy for him none-the-less and would meet them for drinks in 20 minutes. 

As he hung up the phone, he was greeted by the Jessica that her being dead, and him having to romanticize her memory, caused him to forget. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, frowning with an eyebrow raised as she asked, "Lucy?"

He sighed, he didn't want this to turn into an argument. He just got her back, and wasn't about to lose her again. "One of my friends from work," He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "You'll like her." He finished before giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

 

He was wrong.

It wasn't a nice thing of drinks, and Jessica didn't seem to like Lucy. She was being passive aggressive all night, anytime any of them shared a story, trying to one-up them with a story about things her and Wyatt had done together.

The only one seemingly unfazed and comfortable all night was Jiya, however that was.

* * *

 

It wasn't until they got home that Jessica's passive aggressiveness went full on to aggressive, and he found out just why exactly it was bothering her so much the entire night.

"Wow, that was real damn man of you, Wyatt. 'You'll like her', yeah right," When she was met with a confused expression, "My dad cheated on my mama all the time growing up, I know what it looks like."

He could feel his mouth dry up, his eyes go comically wide, "Cheating, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!" When his only reply to her was to scoff and press on her temples, she continued, "You bastards like to hide your cheating out in the open, so we don't catch on, but I can catch on Wyatt! I caught on there!"

Sighing, he knew the only way to get out of this argument was, "Lucy's engaged, Jessica. His name is Noah."

"What?" She asked, that seemed to smack her, make her breathless.

"Noah Meloni. He's a doctor, and they're engaged. She's a friend of mine from work, and she's no more a threat than Jiya is. Jiya isn't a threat, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrow more friendly than she had earlier in the night.

"No," She said, almost inaudible it was so soft and quiet.

"I'm not having an affair, I never would," It seemed to please Jessica and she smiled as she hugged him tightly, keeping repeating that she was sorry.

He told only the truth, though. He wasn't having a physical affair, but he certainly was having one and he knew it. And he knew Lucy did too.


End file.
